


Soft Sighs Together

by librarysrestrictedsection



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb Doesn't Want to Hurt, M/M, Reassurance during Sex, Sex, Soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/pseuds/librarysrestrictedsection
Summary: Cross posted from my Tumblr.I got this idea of where Caleb might not want to hurt Fjord, accidentally or otherwise, especially together.  But Fjord of course lets him know that he would never.  So, here it is!





	Soft Sighs Together

There was a gentleness and softness in the movements that was slightly unexpected. Not that Fjord had expected something more intense nor did he not like either paces. But the lead up had been hot and heavy, and it had natural to expect that same once the clothes came off. But Fjord knew that nothing was as simple with their little merry band.

Now he was laying there on his back, legs spread wide as Caleb knelt between them and cock slipping into Fjord in a slow pace. It would have been recognizable torture had it been anyone else besides the wizard. The slow pace to drag out the pleasure, amassing in a powerful orgasm. But Caleb didn’t seem that type.

“Caleb?” Fjord moaned out, though the man most definitely would hear the question among it. His motions faltered a bit, meeting the half-orc’s eyes with a slight look of fear and soft voice that made Fjord’s heart hurt to see and hear.

“Are you- I’m not hurting you, am I?”

That nearly broke Fjord’s heart. To think that this man could hurt him, especially now, hurt to think. So he reached up, catching the other off guard, before pulling him close to his chest. Caleb adjusted to the new position, but his dick still remained buried in the other’s ass. The new movement did also cause Fjord to groan, but that was his own fault.

“Never, beautiful. You would never. I’m just worried that you might be over thinking that you might.” He could see the questions in those lovely eyes as the wizard picked his head up to meet his gaze. “Not that I dislike slow and steady, but you don’t have to worry so much. You would never hurt me, so you can go at your own pace instead of worrying so much about me.”

The surprise still remained in Caleb’s eyes, and his lips were parted in wanting to say or ask something. But then they snapped close. He then leaned forward to kiss Fjord, heavier like they had been doing before. It got moans out of the half-orc once more. Well that, and the resumed movements with a new pace and sharp movements.

One good thrust caused Fjord to part his lips from Caleb’s and for his body to push up as the human’s cock seemed eager to keep hitting that one spot. His eyes stared unseeing up at the ceiling as his moaned before glancing down. There he saw Caleb’s slightly pleased look as he now kept himself propped up to have a better support to continue. Fjord returned the look with a smile too before Caleb seemed to gain intimate knowledge of just where to hit to make him see stars.

“Gods, Caleb.” The human’s dick, a little thicker than average, felt wonderful sliding inside of him. Fjord didn’t want to compare it to any of his past, because it also belonged to a man that he also loved fiercely. That same man to now, instead of a careful gentleness, was fucking into him with renewed vigor and want. Fjord could feel those talented hands that had opened him up with care grabbed his hips.

“Fjord, Fjord, you feel so good,” Caleb panted out, which sounded like music to his ears. Hearing his name fall from those lips like a spell or a prayer added more to his heightening pleasure. “I can’t, mm, fuck.”

Fjord could feel a stuttering in Caleb’s hips, knowing he was so close. But so was he.

“Cay, I’m so close, hmm babe, please,” Fjord begged. His cock was pressed between them and weeping pre-cum. He almost reached for it himself to get some relief. But Caleb already beat him to it.

While his own hips were moving in a jerky motions, barely holding to a set rhythm, Caleb managed to wrap one of his hands around Fjord’s half-orc cock. It slide up the longer length and teasing the tip, earning moans all the way.

“Gods, don’t stop, please.” The pleading seemed to quell more of whatever had been holding Caleb back. Fjord found himself to be a mess under the wizard, rocking his hips up into that hand and thrusts. Caleb began a little more vocal while he tried to get him off while fucking.

It seemed that it had been longer for the human rather than the half-orc since the last time he had had fucked someone. Fjord felt the hand around his cock jerk to a stop, and he whined when it did. The whine melted into groans as he felt the cock in his ass cum.

“Fjord.” Fjord heard his name fall as a gasp from Caleb’s lips, loving that sound more than anything. He moaned too, soon cumming just as he pulled the other down close for another kiss. He could still feel Caleb’s heavy breathing as they did, drinking up the small moans between them.

After they both began breathless from the hot kisses, they parted with a need for air and cooldown. The wizard rested his head down against the other’s, smiling as he remained in the afterglow of orgasm. Fjord couldn’t keep a smile off his own face as well.

“Felt amazing,” Fjord complimented and chuckled when he saw the rising pink staining the heated skin of Caleb’s face. “Real good.”

Caleb groaned, though pleased to hear such compliments, and murmured back, “So were you.” Twin smiles appeared on both of their faces at the sheer joy they felt in each other’s presence and intimacy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out [my tumblr](https://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/) for more stuff or to come chat and talk with me! My blog is open for whatever ideas, aus, anything you all have in mind!


End file.
